powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Dogs of Heaven
Dogs of Heaven is a secret organization within the Roman Catholic Church. Referred to as the dark side of the Roman Catholic Church by Chloe Binet and those who know of it, they are a group composed of powerful magic wielding inquisitors. They are well-revered within the Catholic community, yet are not what people expect them to be. After their attack on Destiny City and the intervention of Sherria, Sherria had removed Innocent's brainwashing/mind control devices from them and altered their memories giving them a second chance at having a happy life. Ilona gave them each one wish on the condition that the wish wasn't for self-gain. They all now work diligently in reforming all evil witches that they arrest, no matter what their religion is. Overview Originally, their role was simply to take out enemies of the Church under the orders of the Pope all the while keeping their existence in the shadows. In time, however, they began to exert a greater control over the Roman Catholic Church. This saw the group change to the point that they began having secret discussions with the Cardinals and the Pope where they began overpowering the Cardinals and the Pope and vetoing their decisions. The Dogs of Heaven was formed in Europe around the time the first reports of witchcraft and heresy were sweeping across Europe. The purpose was to help eliminate people who spoke against the Pope and matters based in the Catholic Church. DoH was also powerful enough for the Papacy to rely on and are considered to be separate from the rest of the Clergy Hierarchies. It is unknown how many members have since then passed through the organization's ranks. Principles Goals Organization Enlistment How members are recruited are not known, though the Dogs of Heaven apparently does not have any problems of having converts from different religions such as Innocent the Red Executioner, and women such as Mother Kramer, into its fold. Hierarchy Members Mother Kramer Moniqa Kramer also known as, Mother Kramer, is an exorcist, inquisitor, and a nun, belonging to the Catholic Church's secret assassination squad. Torturing and beating to death all devil worshipers, blood thirsty criminals, pagans, and even believers who misconduct is their mission. She has been given the authority to punish anyone that can be called heretic. She lost her entire family except for her oldest brother due to a MagiTech malfunction on a Destiny City cruise ship off the coast of Italy (in which all passengers drowned) and then lost her oldest brother during the Second Witch War when Amara's and America's armies clashed in Italy. After the mind control device was removed Kramer had realized that what she was doing was pure evil and left on a mission to reform evil witches alongside the other members of the remaining DoH. The majority will be no match to Moniqa's exceptional combat techniques using the "Lance of Holy Light" and "God's Chained Heat". Anyone who becomes sexually aroused by her body loses their consciousness for 24 hours. She can also nullify her body's limitations allowing her to unleash an unholy amount of physical power. Moniqa is a magician and has the ability to summon various cross-related attacks against her enemies and she can summon a large cross behind her target and impale their limbs with smaller crosses, thus immobilizing the opponent. She is highly skilled in using white magic, her offensive powers using the "Holy Poses" is very powerful against the undead, on one occasion even wiping out all of the malevolent undead around the whole of Earth instantly in a single burst of divine mana. She is the only living master of Kinky Torture Magic which is magic that allows her to control and summon a variety of torture tools, classical and modern, to slaughter her foes in exceedingly gruesome ways. These attacks range from dropping 10 ton weights, decapitation by guillotine, placing them into a grinder, burning them, hanging them, crushing them to death, using the Iron Horse (a contraption meant to cut into a victim's genitalia and eventually tear them half), and pulling out a chainsaw to bisect foes. Recently Moniqa enlisted the help of Kiseki Mitsuari in finding and destroying a sex tape of her made years ago before it is leaked out to the public. To that end, they embark on a quest of intimidation and destruction before finding the men holding the tape. Moniqa then manages to mentally alter the culprits' minds into shutting down every time they witnessed a woman's breasts or ass. Innocent the Red Executioner Not much is known about Aadarsh Khanna also known as, Innocent the Red Executioner, other than the fact that he researched the conditions needed to make a Philosopher's Stone all on his own. Moreover, it seems he had acquired his stone only recently as he was still adjusting his stone even when the DoH first laid siege on Destiny City, using non-Catholic citizens to adjust it. His subordinates apparently send him people for his use in his Philosopher's Stone adjustments, and has a habit of sending him Roman Catholic criminals, much to his chagrin. He is the De Facto leader to the Catholic Church and is planning of sacrificing the entire populations of America, Destiny City and Japan in order to ascend to the same level as God to re-write the world. Innocent died in his battle against Hibiki Liladan and the Wizard Saint candidates. Outside of his replica of the Philosopher's Stone he carries both "Judas' Noose" and "Judas' 30 Pieces of Silver"; the noose protects him from all types of harm (except for the noose itself) and each of the 30 coins has a failed Longinus Replica-Artificial Angel test subject in it. Samson Leto Samson Leto a powerful holy doctor who gains his strength from the sunlight caught by his long flowing locks. He becomes a huge hulking Goliath during the day and a slightly less hulking man during the night. Samson has no background to speak of as he is the only member who truly is a good person and tries to reform everyone he meets. Sword Saint Kirumi Aihana also known as, Sword Saint, was the Student body President at St. Mavis Academy (a training facility for demon-hunters) until one day a fierce battle unfolds when Huozai invades their campus. She and her fellow council members fight their hardest, but were no match for Huozai's raw power. Huozai however already invaded her and the other female students, so Kirumi felt that she has nothing else to lose and decided to end it all with her family's most forbidden sacrificial technique. As she prepared use her family's Sacred Demon-slaying katana and technique, Mother Kramer came to the rescue and expelled Huozai to an alternate dimension. After this Kirumi felt completely indebted to Mother Kramer and joined the Dogs of Heaven to follow her and learn her ways. She is the subject of Mother Kramer's humiliating discipline. After the mind control device was removed Kirummi had realized that what she was doing was pure evil and left on a mission to reform evil witches alongside the other members of the remaining DoH. She fights with her family's Sacred Demon-slaying sword and her demon exorcising talismans. Besides her priestess training she has both Miko and Onmyōji training as well. Her general fighting style consist of a mixture of precise and fast strikes and grabs with samurai-esque techniques; her clan's special fighting style also allows her to release the locks on her Demon sword's exorcism spells and level them up. Kirumi can also manipulate blades in any way, including creating shields from bladed weapons. Longinus Replica Enirya Irivika also known as, Longinus Replica, Enirya originally was a waif born from the mistress of an illegal immigrant and an extremely wealthy Russian Mafia boss. After being adopted by the Catholic Church for her extraordinary Jewel abilities, she was deemed a match for the “Longinus Replica” and became a test subject of Project LonginusR, yet, being unable to control her ability completely, she was treated as a defective subject. Afterwards, she was subject to all types of artificial Magic God and Artificial Angel creation experiments as a lab rat for thirteen years. As a result, her hatred for the church exacerbated. However, upon activating her power for the first time, she released a massive blast of divine energy that vaporized the entire research facility and its team of scientists - Dr. Ryuichi Dairenji and Cardinal Lucci being among the casualties of this incident. She stole a few experimental drugs for herself in the confusion and escaped the lab. She somehow managed to join the Dogs of Heaven once she escaped and devoted her efforts to helping the DoH take over the church. After the mind control device was removed Enirya had realized that what she was doing was pure evil and left on a mission to reform evil witches alongside the other members of the remaining DoH. Her main weapon in combat is the Longinus Replica; the Longinus Replica is always faster than its intended target and can penetrate most types of magical barriers, and can harm anything. Thanks in part due to the Longinus Replica, Enirya is immune to mind control and allows her to eavesdrop on telepathic conversations. Her Jewel ability allows her to control the very concept of "Light". She mostly uses it to distort light around her, and thus basically create illusions. Along with her power's deceptive nature, it allows her to confuse her opponents and make them lose their sense of distance and focus. She was also given two Imagination Drives, which augments her Mana, whilst, giving her greater control of them. Heavenly Dragon Gladion Justice also known as, Heavenly Dragon, is an paladin and he was placed in the ranks of the DoH to attempt to keep the more morally ambiguous members under control. Gladion can turn into a Heavenly Dragon and can use Light Demon Slayer Magic. Gladion is a master combatant even without his magic power and can hold his own against Roman Wiser's Null form with just a metal ladle. Heretic Destroyer Angelo Monticelli also known as, Heretic Destroyer, as a young boy around the age of ten, Angelo had to endure St. Mavis Academy's brutal academy graduation ritual. Unlike the other members he has no ulterior motives to joining the DoH and will obediently follow the orders of the other members as long as they involve hurting women. Angelo can summon and manipulate the elements of Lightning, Fire, and Water with high levels of divinity. His main weapon is the "Heretic Destroyer" which can turn into chains and even a flail, but its true power comes from the fact it can move at the speed of thought. The entire item is semi-transparent so much so that it seems to be on the borderline of existence. =Grunts= Nyarlathotep Nyarlathotep is a creature shrouded in complete mystery, but for some reason it follows Innocent around like a lost puppy and it even follows his orders like an obedient dog. Love Love are female-looking Artificial Angels that are very powerful high-rank soldiers who are Gladion's subordinates. Though they have no definite form, assuming any form which they wish, they seem to prefer their female form. They appear to act as doppelgangers to various registered female Jewels, possessing many of their moves and abilities and because of this have an incredibly wide range of attacks and powers. Their weapons seem to be made of the same material as Longinus Replica. Trivia Enju.jpg|Kirumi Aihana Category:Blog posts Category:Group Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Terminology